Bloodstains on the Bed sheets
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Izaya is a vampire condemned to a dull place, and he finds his one true love. Better than it sounds. Kizaya slight MikadoXKida
1. Prologue, Chapter1, Chapter2

Blood Stains on the Bed sheets

Naku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! I LOVE KIZAYA! :DD

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Newly Weds<span>

A maniacal laugh tore the silence of the mansion. The man inside picked up the severed head of his bride. "Humans are petty creatures, don't you think, my love?" He let another laugh rumble through his chest before dropping the severed head on the floor with a loud thud making it split. The man walked in between the torn and twisted bodies, blood seeping and staining the tile floor. "So easy to manipulate…so easy to lie to…" He sat in a chair, a sickening crack of bones under his left foot made him smile. "A simple 'I love you' or 'I won't hurt you' are simple lies that humans believe almost instantly!" He laughed before a sadistic smile grew on his face and he tapped the arm rest. "A wedding is a great feast…well for me anyway!" He laughed again, "Now to find my next vic—I mean bride but first…to dispose of the bodies, for the coming of my wife."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Meeting<span>

After he 'disposed' the bodies, he strolled into the little town ofWindercam. It was a dull, colorless, little town. Nothing really happened there, but at nighttime, streets became infested with drug dealers, prostitutes and homeless. He leisurely walked through the groups. The moon hung high over the poorly lighted streets. Nothing was really happening other than some prostitutes running from their pimps causing the pimps to run or drive to find them shouting curses and letting gun shots fly. He really hated this town, he wished he was somewhere else but he's been condemned to this desolate place full of sinners. He sneered as he looked over the ripped bodies on the floor; he knew that in a dark place of the town were cannibals and the bodies were evidence of it. "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" He heard a prostitute trying to seduce a man in a car. His eyes became slits; he wanted to kill of them slowly and painfully. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder; he turned and saw a boy about 16 with big honey eyes and blonde hair. His heart (if he even had one) lurched, he was exactly his age when he left home to pursue the woman of his dreams, but then killed her by accident. Memories flitted back and closed his eyes while rubbing his head.

"What do you want?" He asked with a frown.

"I-I n-need money, I-I'm r-really hungry…" The boy stuttered. The man looked over the younger male; he seemed he was only there for a few weeks just a newbie. He pondered his choices, he did need a warm body, and looking at the boy's jugular, blood pulsed through his body in generous amounts. Also when has he last lain with a male? He's always been with females, since that was in his comfort zone. He looked over the boy, his clothes were filthy, torn and some stains of blood; probably got in a lot of fights. He knew the risk, man don't usually fall in bed easily like women (well some) do. He let a cocky grin dance on his lips.

"What's your name, son?"

"Masaomi K-Kida, sir."

"Hm, good name…say do you have anywhere to stay? I'd be happy to take you in," The man watched as a smile grew on the boy's face, and he smirked. "For a price…" Kida's smile faltered and the man grew amused at the younger male's face expressions.

"B-But I—" The man hushed him with a somewhat tender smile.

"You'll pay me back in a different way," Kida blinked, and tilted his head at the man.

"How?" The man patted Kida's head.

"All in good time, Kida, I'll intrigue you with the details later with the details; you look like you need a good bath." The man took the lead, and Kida followed a bit skeptical about the man.

"A-Ah sir?" The other male stopped and looked at Kida through his black bangs. "What is y-your name?" The man let an amused smile spread across his face.

"Orihara Izaya, but you can call me Izaya, no need for formalities." Kida nodded but poor Kida didn't know that, Izaya was planning a lot of ways to seduce the 16 year old.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Secrets<span>

Kida was confused, very confused as they entered the mansion. He had never seen the mansion before but maybe since it's so greatly hidden in the forest. Izaya led him to the bathroom, and started to fill the bathtub with warm water. Izaya looked at the blond and frowned. "Strip," Kida felt head rise to his cheeks.

"B-But y-you…"

"Boy, you're filthy, you have grime everywhere probably stained with blood too. You haven't taken a good bath in maybe 3 weeks. I'm here to help you, now strip," Kida bit his lower lip as he slowly took off his torn up jeans and dirty shirt. Izaya tested the water with his hand before looking over at Kida who was hesitantly thumbed his boxers. "Kida." Izaya growled lowly; Kida looked up and blushed heavily before pulling the boxers down. Izaya motioned him to get in the water and Kida complied. The water relaxed Kida's muscles a bit and Izaya's hand with soap helped as well. The nice smell of lavender wafted up to his nose, intoxicating his senses. Kida closed his eyes as Izaya's hands gently rubbed the dirt off him. Kida's eyes fluttered open and saw that the water was a bit dirty from all the grime. It took maybe 3 baths to get all the dirt off of Kida's skin. Izaya was currently rubbing Kida's stomach dangerously close to his groin. Izaya eyed it in some suspicion before looking at Kida's face; who was closing his eyes and a light blush face who was closing his eyes and a light blush spread across his face. "Kida?" Kida's eyes fluttered open, a strangled groan came out of his lips. "Is it alright if I touch you there?" Izaya pointed, Kida's eyes widened and Izaya could point out some lust and confusion but he refrained from smiling.

"W-Why?"

"It's probably dirty too," Izaya reasoned. "May I?" Kida hesitated shifting his gaze awkwardly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"A-Alright…" Izaya put a generous amount of soap before pumping his hand up and down his shaft. Kida let out a little squeak jump out as he tightened his hold on the sides of the tub. He fell something bubbling inside him as Izaya slowly pumped apparently trying to get it all off, well that's what Izaya was mumbling. Kida bit his lower lip and looked to the white ceiling. His breath hitched as he looked at Izaya's lust-filled red eyes. One thought passed Kida's mind. 'THIS GUY IS A PERVERT! A PEDOPHILE! AND I'M ENJOYING THIS?" While Izaya was distracted by the small shudders of Kida, Kida punched Izaya in the face who stumbled back. Kida quickly got out of the tub and ran, forgetting his clothing. He looked back for a second and saw a blur before bumping into something. He tried to scramble up but something, well he knew it was someone, pinned him down. He struggled pathetically and then he felt something warm press against his lips, he let a strangled sound pass his lips. Izaya somehow got him and was hugging him, kissing him softly. Kida closed his eyes as Izaya kissed his neck letting his tongue slide up and down his throat before biting down. Kida screamed in pain, and grasped Izaya's shirt. Izaya sucked on where he bit trying to dull the pain and licked up the blood. Kida watched as Izaya looked him over, his blood cascading down the corner of his mouth. Kida suddenly felt tired.

"W-What a-are y-you?" Kida murmured tiredly and Izaya licked Kida's lips softly.

"A vampire."


	2. Chapter 3, Chapter 4

Blood Stains on the Bedsheets

Author's notes: I AM TOTALLY PUMPED ABOUT THIS STORY! DO YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT NOW! CHAPTER 8 IS BEING WRITTEN UNDER YOUR LITTLE NOSES! YESH THAT'S HOW PUMPED I AM! -FISTPUMP- I DO NOT OWN DRRR! SO ENJOY THE VAMPIRE IZAYA-NESS!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Explanations<span>**

Izaya didn't know why he nonchalantly told Kida, his secret but he shrugged it off, he bit Kida so he won't remember half the stuff that just happened…which was good…somewhat, he did feel a small connection to the boy. He wandered the streets with Kida gently wrapped in a blanket, fully clothed in Izaya's old clothes. He shifted his gaze, the sun was almost up. He laid Kida where he found him. He touched his cheek softly before kissing his forehead and then blurring away.

Kida's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight hit his face. Memories were blurred but something that stood out the most was those red eyes. He rubbed his forehead in pain; he couldn't get rid of those hypnotic eyes. "KIDA!" Kida jerked his head up to see his friends Mikado and Anri. He stood up to greet them, smiling.

"Whoa Kida, where did you get those clothes?" Mikado said pointing. Kida looked down with a bewildered look, where had he gotten those? He shrugged.

"Trashcan, I guess…"

"Well lead us to that trashcan!" Anri giggled. Kida scratched his head with a shy smirk.

"I kinda forgot, ya know, trashcans all look alike…"

"OH, no fair man!" Mikado pouted causing the others to laugh.

"IZAYA! YOU SICK BASTARD!" The three teens looked over and saw a blond man with a bar tender outfit pointed to a man with a fur-trimmed jacket. Newly named Izaya laughed.

"I know, Shizuo, I know, blah, blah, blah~" The teens ran to the fuming blonde named Shizuo.

"Sir, what's going on?" Mikado asked.

"This sick bastard!"

"Already established that!" Izaya laughed, Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette shooting daggers at the black-haired man.

"Killed his 23rd wife!" Izaya smirked as he walked over to Kida then put an arm around him.

"Guilty as charged! And she was a really pretty one too~" Kida struggled under the supposed murderer.

_I'm a vampire._

Kida's eyes widened as a memory fluttered back Izaya on top of him with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, let go of him!" Mikado's yell snapped him into reality. Izaya pulled away a frown marring his features. Kida felt like the world fell to his shoulders after Izaya pulled away, he felt like he wanted…no, needed to hold him no matter what anyone said. Kida ran to Anri and Mikado who stepped in front of him defensively. Kida looked straight into the accused murderer's eyes; they were a bit soft tainted with some pain. He wanted to go back to hug him or even kiss him and say 'I'm sorry' though he had no idea what he was sorry for.

"Well, time for me to depart~" Izaya said, chuckling. Kida watched as he turned around.

"No! You're going to confess your crime to the court!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya looked over his shoulder; a malicious grin passed his lips.

"I'm sorry but there are other sinners in this town, that have yet been bringing into justice, Shizuo, and I'm sure they did worse things than I have~ Oh, and Kida enjoy those clothes, you never know when you'll have new ones." Izaya then saluted mockingly to Shizuo before walking away and Shizuo yelled more curses at the disappearing man. Mikado and Anri looked at Kida, questionably.

"YOU GOT CLOTHES FROM HIM?" Mikado yelled, gently shaking Kida.

"Did he hurt you in anyway?" Anri asked, holding Kida's cheeks and turning his head this way and that. Shizuo spotted a small Band-Aid (a cheap one at that) on the side of his neck. He walked to Kida and ripped it causing Kida to yelp in pain. He sneered, two bite marks and by the looks of it, Izaya's.

"He marked you."

"WHAT?" Mikado and Anri yelled in surprise before staring at the two marks embedding their friend's neck.

"What does that mean, sir?" Kida said a bit bewildered. Shizuo sighed and pointed to the marks on his neck.

"Izaya marks his 'victims'," Shizuo explained. "Starting out with a simple love confession then kills them once they submit either by having sex or getting married, but he usually takes the married road to get more people killed. He never once got caught."

"Ohmigod, KIDA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Mikado yelled. Kida's head throbbed immensely from all the yelling and he rubbed his forehead gently.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well kid, if you need a bodyguard, I'm here." Shizuo said blowing a puff of smoke. Kida touched the marks without notice, feeling the two bumps.

"Not necessary, sir, but thanks. I'll just go talk to him."

"Be careful," Anri said putting a hand on his shoulder, Kida smiled and touched it briefly before walking away. Shizuo sighed.

"He's screwed."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Is he the one?<span>**

Kida was surprised that he found his way to Izaya's house easily and quickly. He knocked on the door gently and the door swung open to see a woman with a yellow motorcycle helmet on. "Um…er…Is Izaya home?" The woman said nothing but nodded slowly. "Can I see him?" The woman pulled out a PDA and typed quickly before handing it to Kida.

[Are you Masaomi Kida?]

"H-How?" The woman took the PDA back and typed more before showing it to the astonished teen.

[Izaya was just talking about you…]

Kida tilted his head. "What's your name?" The woman typed before showing it once more.

[Celty, I help Orihara-sama with errands…]

"O-Oh, um~ could I come in and talk to him?" Celty typed and showed the PDA.

[Yes, but mind your footing, this is an old house…]

Kida nodded as he walked in minding his footing as asked by the mysterious woman. Celty closed the door and followed silently. Kida looked into a room, it looked like an office; a big desk with poor lighting and a huge couch to one side of the room; a small laptop was placed on the desk along with some paper and pens. Celty tapped his shoulder and pointed down the hall. "Is he there?" Celty nodded before opening the door. Izaya sat on the couch watching a movie, and Kida concluded because of the people dying in it, it was either a thriller or horror movie.

"Celty, can you be a dear and pop in some pizza rolls in the microwave? I'm starving!" Izaya whined his red gaze never leaving the flat screen. Celty nodded before leaving she put a comforting hand on Kida's shoulder. Kida gulped as he shifted uncomfortably before opening his mouth. "Welcome Masaomi," Izaya interrupted. Kida closed his mouth with a soft click.

"H-How?"

"Marks and I kinda heard you in the hallway," Izaya stated. "I'm thinking that big-mouthed Heiwajima explained those marks that you have." Kida nodded slowly and Izaya sighed before standing up and walking to Kida. "Sorry you had to learn like that." Izaya smirked as Kida tensed. Kida scowled that smirk trapped him pulled him in, he immediately hated that smirk.

"Why the fuck made you want to mark me? I'm a guy and you're a guy! WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT EVEN GAY!" Izaya hummed, that smirk still playing on his lips.

"And so? I can make you~ Easy as one, two, three, and A, B, C~" Kida glared.

"You will never make me love you!" Kida stated. Izaya ran his fingers through Kida's hair, leaning dangerously close. Foreheads touching, Izaya's breathe fanning Kida's mouth causing Kida to blush heavily.

"Whatever," Izaya breathed, Kida wanted to struggle to push him away and call him an asshole while running away but he stayed there pathetically. Kida looked up into those hypnotizing red eyes then closed his eyes. Izaya's lips brushed against his in a feather light kiss. Kida's heart raced and he didn't know what to do when Izaya pulled away then walked into the kitchen. He was stunned, stuck between two choices, either walking in there and shoving his foot up Izaya's ass or walking away. He decided Izaya would like it through the ass so with an angry expression on his face, he left the house with an angry and shocked expression.

Izaya smirked as he heard the front door slam. He plucked a pizza roll from the plate served onto the table and popped on into his mouth. Celty showed him her PDA.

[Is he the one?]

Izaya tapped his lips, and a cocky grin rose to his lips. "Yeah, he's the one."


	3. Chapter 5, Chapter 6

Blood Stains on the Bed sheets

Author's note: Since I'm so generous I will give you more than I bargained for since I'm way ahead, so here it is Chapter 5 and 6 and I'll post Chapter 7 and 8 later, thank you so much reviewers, I do not own nor do I write DRRR! If I did, Izaya would be a vampire, hence the story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Thinking Of YouThe New Love Confession

Kida flopped onto one of the bed Shizuo had provided for him and his friends. He took them in since they had no where else to go and Izaya was still prancing around. He brought take-out, bought some new clothes for all of them and they watched some cartoons and soap operas that were on. Kida brought his fingers to his lips remembering Izaya's lips against his, how soft they were and how perfectly they fit together. Kida blushed at the thought and shook his head. _No time for thinking, time for sleeping_, he told himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Izaya walked into his bedroom, and flipped on the switch. He never noticed how dull and grey it looked. He frowned as he curled up in his bed and looked up at the skylight he had in his room. The moon shone high, wishing everyone sweet dreams. Izaya turned the other way; he didn't know why Kida's face haunted his thoughts. No one ever made him feel this way. His heart (again if he had one) ached for Kida for some reason, he pulled the covers over his shoulders and reminisced on all the events. Before he closed his eyes and forced himself to rest.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Izaya woke up depressed, he was mulling over petty things such as 'The bed was cold' or 'There's nothing to do'. He walked around his mansion, picking up random things and putting them back. What was missing? <em>Kida…<em> He answered himself as he frowned, maybe some COD: Black Ops could help. Izaya played for 4 hours! 4 HOURS! He never played the game more than 1 hour. _God almighty, help me! I'm going insane! _ He growled as he shrugged on his fur-trimmed jacket and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kida woke up the same way as Izaya did. Something was missing and he looked around for it but he couldn't find anything to fill the void. He went to the dining room and Mikado and Anri were playing the Wii while Shizuo cooked some pancakes. He moped around for the whole day, not even the Wii helped! He bit his lower lip, he needed to see Izaya but how could he slip away from his friends? He decided in the night, he'll go visit him and come back just before the sunrise. He nodded, before lying back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya came back to his house, still a bit depressed. After a killing spree of bunnies too! "SHIT! YOU STUPID PIECE OF MOTHER-FUCKING GARBAGE!" Izaya growled as he stubbed his toe on one of the stairs of the porch.<p>

"Well, someone is not in the best of moods~" Izaya turned to see a brunette and glasses.

"What's wrong, Shinra? Is Celty okay?" Izaya asked. Shinra nodded.

"My wife is fine, Izaya, just came to check up on you~ are you alright?" Shinra said putting his hands in his pockets. "Also on another note, Celty wants her head back." Izaya smirked.

"You ratted on me, didn't you?" Shinra giggled, and smiled.

"Now Izaya, I haven't had sex with my wife yet and it's all because of her sub consciousness of her mutilated head, now give it." Izaya rolled his eyes at the doctor before motioning him inside. Izaya pulled out a huge some sort of pickle jar with a head in it and gave it to Shinra.

"There you go, your wife's head, sorry for stealing it~" Shinra laughed.

"Wow, she's gonna love that you took good care of it!" Izaya sighed.

"Yeah whatever, also I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Shinra frowned at the raven-haired man.

"Izaya, a vampire doesn't stub his toe on purpose, something must be clouding your mind that much to make you act clumsy." Shinra reasoned. Izaya bit his tongue, there was no way in hell he would tell Shinra that he fell in love especially with a man because then he would blurb it on his blog or even worse **ERICKA**, she would be on him asking for his name, if they had sex yet and annoy the hell out of him asking him if she could video tape them having sex.

"A-Ah nothing, nothing, just fine! I mean seriously I guess today I'm not in my game." Shinra put his wife's head down on the table and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Izaya." Someone at the door knocked. _I've never been this happy to be saved by the bell! _Izaya cheered in his mind as he ran to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p>Kida quietly tip-toed his way to the front door carefully opening it. "Kida?" Kida froze and turned around to see Mikado, still somewhat asleep.<p>

"Uh…hey?" Kida chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing?" Mikado asked as a frown creased onto his lips. Kida bit his lower lip, and shifted his eyes awkwardly around. "Kida, answer me." Mikado demanded with a harsh whisper.

"To walk!" Kida answered quickly with a hushed whisper.

"To where?" Mikado asked. Kida bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"To see Izaya," He finally said, looking down.

"I knew it." Kida looked up to Mikado's face, which was red and an angry expression was marring his features. "Why?" Kida started bursting out in tears and fell to his knees.

"I-I d-don't k-know! I-I'm unhappy f-for s-some reason and I-I don't know w-why!" Kida sobbed. Mikado wrapped his arms around the crying teen, rubbing his back in small circles.

"I can make you happy, Kida…" Kida looked up, tears staining his cheeks.

"How?" Mikado pressed his lips against Kida's softly. Kida's eyes widened the size of dinner plates and a muffled groan was let out. Mikado pulled away and Kida stared at him. "How long…"

"When I met you…" Mikado said with a soft smile. "So would you be mine, Masaomi Kida?" Kida's eyes filled up with tears and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"So if you go to Izaya's and say 'I'm in love with someone else' do you think you'll come back alive?" Mikado said teasing Kida with a jab to his stomach. Kida laughed silently and kissed Mikado's cheek.

"Wouldn't want to take that risk…" Mikado kissed Kida's lips softly and nodded.

"Neither would I…"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Sickness<span>

Izaya opened the door to Shizuo, who was puffing up a storm with his cigarette. "Oh, hello Heiwajima…" Izaya said with a frown as Shizuo strolled in like he owned the place. "Well, come on in…" Izaya muttered sarcastically. Shizuo threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it before walking in. "Make your self feel at home, too." Izaya picked up the remains of the cigarette and threw them in the waste basket with a scowl on his face.

"So why did you mark the kid?" Shizuo muttered. "I thought you had class than to mark a kid like him…he's only a kid." Izaya tapped his lips thoughtfully and shrugged.

"I don't know, it was kinda…automatic. I just did it…"

"Hmph, automatic, huh?" Izaya nodded slowly. Shizuo walked closer to Izaya, making Izaya slightly uncomfortable being so close to the large male.

"Umn…S-Shizuo, what are d-doing?" Shizuo smirked at Izaya's uncomfortable state. Before leaning down slowly, Izaya's breath hitched.

"Something I should've done automatically~"

* * *

><p>Kida played Wii with Mikado until Anri woke up and that's when they broke the news to her. Her face split in two with a huge smile, saying Mikado's been dying to tell him ever since he met Kida. Kida curled up next to Mikado as he played with Anri, Mario Kart, and Kida didn't want to laugh because Mikado was failing horribly. Shizuo walked in with a small smile marring his features. "Hey, are you okay?" Kida asked. Shizuo looked at him and smirked.<p>

"Yeah, just fine~" Shizuo said, as he went into his room.

"What's up with him?"

Shizuo laughed as he entered his house. _Ah, it was just too easy to play that low-life of a vampire! He's such a slut!_ Shizuo laughed more as he remembered just minutes earlier.

**"Something I should have done automatically," Shizuo let his lips pass Izaya's briefly before punching him in the stomach and laughing at Izaya's expense. Izaya fell to the ground, coughing up some blood.**

**"Y-YOU ASSHOLE!" Izaya roared and Shinra ran in hearing the commotion and tried to pick up Izaya who was pathetically on the floor. **

**"Get close to the kid again, and I'll kill you," Shizuo warned before leaving the house. **

Shizuo flopped on his bed with a smile. Yup, things are gonna get more interesting from now on.

* * *

><p>Izaya lay on the couch of his office and coughed up more blood. He didn't know he would react coughing up a lot of blood. He figured it was a defect from something else and just started when Shizuo punched him. <em>Was it the pizza rolls yesterday? No Celty makes them perfectly…the bunnies? No, I checked them before I ate them…<em> He couldn't think of anything else before it hit him. _Kida! He rejected me! That's why! The sickness is my body trying to cope with the…sadness, I guess? I gotta find Kida quick before it goes to the rest of my body! _


	4. Chapter 7

Blood Stains on the Bed Sheets

Author's notes: Here's the latest one~ ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Confession<span>

Kida woke up to a knock at his window; he pulled the curtains to the side and nearly screamed when he saw Izaya's face. He quickly put a poker face on before opening it. "What?" He growled quietly, quickly noting that everyone was asleep.

"I need your help." He responded, climbing in. Kida raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his torso.

"How?"

"Submit, please, this is important." Izaya pleaded putting his hands together as if he was praying and Kida frowned.

"Why should I submit to you, all you are going to do is kill me afterwards?" Kida whispered harshly making Izaya flinch.

"Can't we ignore that detail, please?" Izaya said reopening his eyes, his crimson eyes frantic and Kida brushed off the look.

"NO! I'm barely 18 that would mean I would be having underage sex-" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"I know girls who have sex at 13 and get pregnant that's way worse than your situation!" Izaya interrupted and Kida scoffed then turned away.

"If that's more important than mine, it's more important than yours! SO NO!" Kida said and Izaya quickly turned him around with a glare.

"I'm dying."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do, tell the devil I said 'hi' oh wait! I'm talking to the devil himself!" Kida said making Izaya growl and push him on the bed. "W-WHA!"

"Listen you good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch! I'm fucking dying and all you can fucking do is taunt me?" Izaya whispered ruthlessly. Kida's eyes widened as Izaya started coughing into his hand and Kida bit his lip as he saw the blood drip from Izaya's hand. He really wanted to help, he did! He just wanted to do it another way, other than submitting.

"Izaya," Izaya looked at him with cold red eyes. "I'm in l-love with s-someone else…" Izaya's stomach churned and contracted, he looked deep into Kida's eyes with a pained expression as he bit his lip, his incisors cutting through his flesh, bloody tears clouded his eyes the more he stared into those beautiful honey eyes. Memories flooded back, horrible memories that made Izaya's small heart clench in pain. "Izaya?" Izaya's tears hit Kida's cheek and making Kida surprised to see vulnerable side of him.

"W-Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why does everyone I love…throw me away like I was some-sort of garbage, I am really that atrocious, that malicious, should I change? Please Kida, tell me, and tell me how I can change! I don't want to kill you like I did before!" Kida's eyes widened at the confession. "My life has been in shambles, going to slut to slut to slut, but when I met you, my world changed, my whole perception of humans change. That they actually had a soul, you proved that to me, Kida. DAMMIT WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND KIDA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Izaya yelled at the end of his ramblings. There were foot-steps in the hallway, fast-paced ones coming up the stairs. Izaya muttered some curses before gently kissing Kida before blurring away quickly a breeze passing the stunned Kida and the door to the room he was staying in opened revealing a half-asleep Shizuo.

"Are you okay, Kida?" The sleepy blonde whispered. Kida turned to Shizuo and nodded.

"Yeah, just had an n-nightmare… I tried to c-comfort myself…" Kida stuttered, Shizuo nodded before closing the door and letting Kida sighed as he rubbed the goose bumps that grew when Izaya confessed. He let out a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes then fell back into the pillow staring at the ceiling, Izaya's words echoing in his mind. Did he really mean that…? Or was it just a trick to get him to submit…? He closed his eyes and decided he'll wait until another visit from the bewildering man.


	5. Chapter 8

Blood Stains on the Bed Sheets

Naku: YO MY PEOPLES! WELCOME BACK! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, um...warning slight Twilight bashing, sorry Twilighters, it's just not much fun to read again and again and I really don't want to watch the movies b3b Just a warning. Also, um...about the smut...heh, heh, it's gonna happen soon, and why am I talking, enjoy the story! :"D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Question<span>

Izaya closed his eyes in pain as he curled in his bed bringing in his legs to his chest and whimpering. The pain doubled after the confrontation with Kida, he could barely walk let alone talk. Shinra, Celty and his twin sisters, Kururi and Mairu that came from Maycomb have been watching him like a hawk. He muttered almost every sentence, and sometimes they didn't know what he said, they could only make out some of the words. He stayed in bed most of the time, grumbling in bitter pain, the only time he sat up was when Kururi tried to feed him. It seemed like Izaya was spinning into eternal depression, he did nothing but lay about.

* * *

><p>5 DAYS! Kida slammed his spatula down onto the pancakes making the other 3 startled at Kida's angry aura just circling around him. He slammed into the pancakes again, <strong>5 FUCKING DAYS! <strong>Izaya had not once come march his skinny (but hot) ass over and tell Kida he lied or that he actually meant it. Kida knew it would be difficult because of Shizuo on high alert for the brunette but he could have at least come over and faced the risk so Kida could actually believe his words from a few nights ago. _I hate him, I HATE HIM! _, Kida screamed in his head but a voice from the back of his head contradicted that saying _No you don't, you love him, admit it, you fell for that sexy ass beast of a man!_ "Kida?" Kida looked up to his concerned boyfriend. Kida gave a meek smile though it wasn't a genuine smile.

"Yeah, just fine, and just fine…umm…" Kida hung up his apron. "I'm taking a walk," Mikado took Kida's hand softly and squeezed it gently. Kida kissed Mikado softly before smiling. "Its fine, Mikado, I'll be back…" Kida walked to the door and slowly closed it behind him, sighing. He'll find Izaya if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

><p>Mairu jabbed Izaya in the stomach softly with the end of her pencil making Izaya groan and he lifted his head up. "W-What's the matter?" Izaya said in a raspy voice.<p>

"What the square root of 36?" She asked softly. Izaya lay his head back down with a sigh.

"Get a calculator…" He murmured into the pillow.

"We don't have one, remember? You said that calculators are for low-lifes that can't add, subtract, multiply or divide in their head." Mairu pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Izaya said gently. "What are they teaching you in school then, the square root of 36 are the easiest?"

"Then what is it!" Mairu asked impatiently.

"It's 6!" He growled.

"Thank you, nii-kun!" Mairu kissed Izaya's cheek gently before rubbing his back then leaving. Mairu smelled Kururi's infamous double chocolate chip cookies and sneaked to the kitchen. As she was about to steal a warm cookie, a series of knocks were heard from the front door.

"Could you get that Mairu? My cookies won't grow cute little legs and run…" Kururi giggled looking at her older twin peering over the table. Mairu huffed before walking to the front door and opening it to a blond; she smelled the anger rolling off him and her brother's scent on him as well. A smirk crept to Mairu's lips,

_Never knew Izaya swung that way~_ Mairu sighed and pointed up the stairs. "Upstairs, second door to the left, he's in his bed," Mairu told the blond. "My name's Mairu, I'm his sister well…one Kururi's making cookies, and you are?" The blond huffed before running his hand through his hair.

"Kida," Mairu smiled and let him in. Kida slowly trudged his way upstairs, as Mairu went to the kitchen to get a cookie. Kida followed Mairu's directions and opened the door of Izaya's room. He stared at the lump on the bed and it shifted. He saw Izaya's pale face and the anger faded.

"Hi Kida," Izaya said in a raspy voice, Kida's breath hitched.

"Hi…" Kida murmured. Izaya waved Kida over and patted the space next to him. Kida slowly walked over and sat next to him then put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning hot, Izaya!" Izaya let a cocky smile pass his lips and coughed.

"Why, thank you~" Kida frowned.

"That's not what I meant…what's wrong with you?" Izaya shifted his gaze to the ceiling with swollen parted lips.

"Heh, think about what I told you last time…I'm dying…" Kida's eyebrows furrowed and then leaned over.

"Vampires can't die," He seethed. Izaya laughed half-heartily.

"Vampires can die, you just been reading too much fantasy crap like Twilight." Kida scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I would burn it before I would even touch it."

"Ah, but you would have to touch it to burn it, so you would touch it…"

"…"

"…"

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Kida growled. Izaya hummed before laying on his stomach, and sighing.

"I love ruining things, but ever since I met you,"

"Don't start that crap," Kida growled.

"Kida,"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you accept my affection?"


	6. Chapter 9

WOO! UPDATE FINALLY!

* * *

><p>It was a simple question, yes, one easily thrown away with a lie and never looked upon again, but the way Izaya looked up at him helplessly showed that the vampire was desperate for actual answers. Masaomi's lips parted but no sound was flung out, his mind was scraping at the dark recesses of his mind searching but to no avail he was left gaping with his mouth unhinged so he closed it with an audible click indicating that he had nothing to say, "I heard you're with the Ryugamine kid now," Izaya informed icily sending a shiver down the blonde's spine, Masaomi pulled at his fingers nervously, flicking his honey-colored eyes back and forth from his fiddling fingers to cold red irises.<p>

"Y-yeah," He finally muttered out, "Is there a problem w-with that?" He choked out, Izaya; finding new strength in his anger, sat up, glaring mercilessly at the young boy. He placed two fingers to Masaomi's neck where two marks of his own lay.

"Yes," He hissed, causing Masaomi to flinch at the dark tone that left the ravenette's lips, "I don't like my belongings man-handled-"

"I'm not your belonging!" Masaomi declared, voice faultering as he stood up. The raven flashed a murderous look,

"Oh~please do continue, Mas-a-omi," Izaya stabbed every syllable, his red eyes slitting as his fangs peeked from his gums. Masaomi let out a shuddering sigh as the vampire crawled his way over to him, red clashed with honey.

"I'm not your belonging!" Masaomi began, swallowing the lump that formed, "I'm not your possession or toy or whatever else I'm perfectly content with Mik-" Masaomi squeaked as he was slammed to the wall, a hand wrapped around his neck. Colors swirled together causing him to be a bit dizzy,

"Pretty tough words from a weak human, do you know the situation you're in?" Izaya hissed baring his fangs and Masaomi winced, "Do you know that I can rape you? Hurt you? Kill you?" He tightened his grip emphasizing his point and Masaomi let out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut, "I've been nice, I've waited for you, I've waited for your acceptance, but I'm not good enough, am I?" Izaya growled, "If it weren't for the small string of patience and restraint, you, my dear, would be on the side of the road, semen flooding out of your tight little hole, blood covering your whole body, claw marks and bite marks embedded in your skin; you wouldn't even be recognizable to even your precious Mikado," He taunted with a smirk, "Would you like a demonstration?" He grabbed Masaomi's wrist and dragged him to the basement, shoving the younger down the stairs. The smell was unbearable but the sight was horrific. Corpses piled on top of each other, some had ripped skin, others had open eyes and others you couldn't recognize its gender. "Aren't you glad? Aren't you glad that I waited so you can spend your time with that Mikado kid?" Izaya spat, Masaomi felt woozy, stumbling slightly as the smell of burning body invaded his senses, he felt falling, falling into a dark abyss until he felt pain shoot up from his neck, fangs pushed deeply into his jugular, he blinked as the whole room started to spin,

"Izaya!" He yelled in pain, grabbing the raven locks, trying desperately to stop the vampire, but he was powerless and his body felt numb. His eyes fluttered close, "Izaya..." He grumbled sluggishly before falling into the darkness.

_Was this the end?_

_Of him?_

_Of his life?_

_Of seeing everyone he cared about?_

_Dying in the hands..._

_Of the very man he loved..._

* * *

><p>Naku: WOO! You know how much I wanted to put this after the end,<p>

Masaomi: HECK NO! Darn it, no! This isn't how I go! I'm gonna kill it! I'm gonna kick life's butt, and win it, to win it. I'm gonna take life's name, and spit on it! And kick it! Life can just go eat it, cause' this is a man's game!

* * *

><p>Now for some random shiznit XD:<p>

Naku: Shizuo, get underneath Izaya.

Shizuo: No man, please, I frickin' hate Izaya!

Naku: SHIZUO I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Shizuo: okay! okay!

* * *

><p>Btw, might make an DRRR! crossover with Adventure Time so look out XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 10: THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY XD

The funeral was a few weeks later, Anri and Mikado stared at the empty casket, no matter how they tried they couldn't find Masaomi's body. Shizuo helped to slowly put the small casket in the ground, feeling bad for not saving the kid from Izaya. Said person watched from afar, a smirk twisted evilly on his lips. "Silly humans~" He hissed before returning to his grand mansion.

* * *

><p>"I'm home~!" He called to what seemed to be an empty house, a smile graced his features as a small blonde peeked into the hallway, his honey eyes showing fear as his lithe body shook before a grin split his face and ran into Izaya's open arms,<p>

"Izaya, I-I thought you left me!" The blonde cried. Izaya smirked and planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"I would never leave you," Izaya smiled, at the blush that brushed against the cheeks of the honey-eyed boy. "You're _my_ wife, Masaomi, why would I do that?" Masaomi blushed redder as he smiled up to his 'husband',

"I dont know...'cause...I don't know," He laughed at his own stupidness, Izaya chuckled and picked him up,

"You're so cute," Izaya cooed, laying him on the couch before joining him, wrapping his arms around Masaomi's waist, kissing down his neck, Masaomi let out a little squeak when Izaya's fangs brushed against his jugular causing Izaya to sigh. "Not ready yet, love?"

"I-I would like to b-be Izaya b-but I don't...remember our life together and I-I want to feel love n-not like I'm having sex with a stranger," Masaomi murmured, placing his hands on Izaya's chest marveling at how muscular and warm he was. Izaya smiled sadly and took his hands before kissing Masaomi's fingertips softly, his eyes locked on Masaomi's.

_'Even though his memories had been erased, he's still my stubborn Masaomi...' _Izaya smiled, "I'll wait for you then..."

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOO! It's finally the <strong>CLIMAX OF THE STORY! :D<strong>

****R&R~ I know it's short -.- I'm sorry...

~Naku-of-the-Knight


End file.
